


Bonus Day!

by Rangergirl3



Series: Whumptober 2019 [22]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angry Lance (Voltron), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fantastic Racism, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Keith (Voltron) Whump, Protective Lance (Voltron), Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangergirl3/pseuds/Rangergirl3
Summary: Lance and Keith have been separated from the rest of their team, and are being held captive on an enemy ship.Their captor, a Galra general, despises blood traitors.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron)
Series: Whumptober 2019 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1506101
Comments: 31
Kudos: 168





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read as a continuation of the prompt 'Shackled' in my Bad Things Happen Bingo series. (2019)

Lance wishes he could go over to Keith, to check on him, to see if he's okay, but as they're each shackled hand and foot to opposite walls of the cell, he settles for asking questions. It's how he learns, or at least, it's how he tries to learn stuff. 

"Keith - hey, Keith - what - what just _happened_?"

For some reason, Keith won't look directly back at him. Instead, the Red Paladin just looks down at the ground and stays quiet.

Lance hates disturbing spells of silent tension. It only encourages the fear to grow, so he keeps talking, albeit somewhat unsteadily.

"You - y-you just - Keith, you completely zoned out, man. You were staring off into space and tearing up your wrists, trying to get fr-"

Keith's answer is short, but not harsh, like he's still trying his best to remain _here_ , and _now,_ and finding it difficult.

"I _know_."

* * *

Lance's question sounds smaller, as if Lance is afraid of knowing the answer.

"Um...is it...is it going to...happen again...?"

Keith can't bring himself to raise his eyes to his friend's face, because he already knows Lance is afraid. The Blue Paladin's voice is just a little bit shaky, his words unusually hesitant.

"I...I don't know, Lance. I just - I don't know."

* * *

Lance swallows. 

"Oh...um...okay, okay, okay...uh...okay."

He looks around the cell, somewhat desperately trying to find something else to talk about.

"Okay. Oooookaaay. Uh, well, um...."

But before he can say anything more, the door to their cell opens, and a Galra soldier storms in.

* * *

* * *

The first thing Keith sees is that the insignia on the uniform is that of a General. It's only one of the few things he's picked up on missions for the Blade of Marmora. 

The second thing he sees is the rage in the General's eyes. It radiates from the Galra soldier so strongly that it almost has a physical presence of its own. 

The third and final thing Keith sees before his awareness fades away into blackness is the soldier's fist, coming straight for the side of Keith's face.

* * *

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

When Keith regains consciousness, he's in a different cell, lying on the floor, and staring up at what seems to be a plain white ceiling.

_Lance isn't with him._

That terrifies the Red Paladin on a level he hadn't even known could exist.

_Where's Lance? What did the Galra do to his friend?_

His immediate instinct is to roll over, get up and onto his feet, charge the door, and then, if it doesn't open, to slam his fists against the wall and shout swear words at the top of his voice, so that maybe his friend can hear him, and they could at least communicate.

That plan of action proves to be pointless the moment he tries to raise his head off of the ground.

From somewhere behind him, a voice laughs. From out of the corner of his eye, he can only watch in terror as claws made out of shadows appear, twisting around his limbs, his torso, his neck. They keep him on the ground, even as he tries to break free from their grasp.

Keith fights back. It's in his nature, but it's like...

Well. 

It's like fighting shadows.

* * *

Once he's firmly secured, the questions begin.

No one's in the room with him. It's just a voice, coming through the walls.

The first time they ask him a question, the fear coursing through him is so strong, he can't even make out the words.

_What are they asking him?_

Something - _a taser?_ \- sends an electric charge through his body. Muscles go tight, his jaw locks into place, and he looses the ability to think coherently.

_Please, stop, I'm sorry, I'm **sorry** , **please**!_

Without warning, the charge dissipates, and Keith hears the air leave his lungs in what can only sound like a choked sob.

_What's...what's...happening?_

Then, with another harsh snap of electricity, the current resumes.

* * *

Keith tries, he _does_ , he tries not to scream or thrash, but - 

_It's **agony**._

He can't see, he can't think, he can't even speak, all he can do is scream until his voice gives out, but even then, the pain doesn't stop.

_Why won't it stop, please, please, it stopped before, **please** , god, make it **stop** , **please**_

* * *

Keith has no way of measuring time.

* * *

The next respite, when it finally comes, is even shorter than the first. In a way, it's even crueler than allowing the torture to continue without pause.

Keith doesn't remember when he started to cry, but he can't help it.

It hurts beyond description.

* * *

When the current ceases for a third time, Keith opens one eye just in time to see the Galra general standing above him, smiling as he speaks, the light glinting off of his pointed teeth.

"Well, _look_ who's still conscious."

Keith can't even muster the energy to flinch when the officer's booted foot comes to rest directly against his forehead. Beneath the ever-persistent pain of his body, the pressure against his skull barely registers.

_He's so tired._

As if irritated at this apparent lack of trembling, visceral fear, the boot's downward pressure increases, forcing Keith to turn his face to one side. He does so, without resistance, without any thought or hesitation. 

_He just wants this to be over._

"To be honest, I thought you'd be begging for mercy by now."

Keith's cheek now rests against the rough surface of the floor. It's cold, and grey, and lifeless, and there are tiny pieces of grit scattered across the expanse of the room.

_He just wants to rest._

The boot's downwards pressure increases once again, and pain sears through Keith's jaw and temple. He whimpers, terrified, and closes his eyes, afraid to see the person looming above him, terrified of somehow making the monster angrier then he already had.

"Hmm. Not so tough now, are you?"

Keith's too afraid even to move, let alone speak. He just chokes in another breath, because that's all he can do. 

_It's all he can do to keep breathing, and even that relatively basic action is becoming more and more difficult._

* * *

Then there's a second voice, one that's both scared and _angry_ , and Keith recognizes it, even though he can't see who's just been dragged into the room.

_It's Lance._

" _What_ the _fuck..._ what...the..."

The pressure forcing Keith's face into the ground doesn't relent, but from the way the voice's volume recedes, Keith's certain that the General has turned to face the Blue Paladin.

"Ah, Blue Paladin. It seems you must be the one to answer my question. This one -"

Keith lets out another choking whimper of pain as the boot's heel grinds harder into the cheekbone. Half-dried mud breaks off from the sole and smears across the Red Paladin's chin and lower lip. 

"-just - _won't_ \- **_cooperate_**."

Keith can't speak. He's too afraid. 

_He's not the only one._

Lance's voice is shaking.

"What is - what's t-the - qu- qu - ques-s-tion?"

The General's voice answers, smooth and sophisticated and almost...friendly.

"Is he your _friend_ , Paladin?"

Lance's confusion at that is genuine, almost disbelieving.

"Is h-he - w-what?"

The General's voice does not change in the slightest. If anything, it's eagerness is almost hungry.

"Is. he. your. _friend_ , Paladin?"

* * *

Oh, _god._

Keith shudders, almost convulsively. It's instinctual, because he's heard that tone of voice before. It's what the song of the sirens sounds like to the sailors, right before they eat them.

There is no good answer to this question. 

If Lance says no, then the Galra general will know he's lying, and make him pay for it. 

But if Lance tells the truth, the General will hurt Lance even _worse_ , and there's _nothing_ Keith can do about it.


	3. Chapter 3

"-no," Keith rasped.

Lance stared down at him, confused. 

"What are you -" he began, but Keith continued, relentlessly, almost frantically.

"-'m...n-not - 's - friend - "

The General did not raise his foot. If anything, he placed even more weight on it. 

"And what would you _say_ he is to you, blood-traitor?"

The sound of gravel crunching was almost loud enough to drown out the harsh groan Keith made when the boot's heel slammed against his mouth, forcing Keith's jaws tight shut. 

The general's smile did not waver. 

"Answer my question," he said. "Or I'll have to find you both guilty of treason against the Empire."

* * *

Keith tried to twist his face away from under the general's boot, but the general only leaned down, seemingly intent to watch Keith struggle until something else caught his attention.

Lance's vision tunneled. 

In that position, nothing Keith could say would be understandable, and the General would use that as 'justification' to kill both of them, probably Lance first, with Keith being forced to watch.

He had to do something, _anything._

Buy time, buy time, buy time for the others to get to them and get them _out_.

* * *

"Uh, he's my - rival! Yes, we are - ahem, we are _rivals_ ," Lance said. He gave Keith what he hoped was a hopeful half-smile, but it probably looked more like a crazy and somewhat bug-eyed attempt at vague and not-entirely-sane reassurance. 

Well, that was better than nothing, at any rate. 

Probably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of those writing sessions that honestly I could /not/ make fit into the next prompt for Whumptober. Soooo ta-da! A bonus chapter!
> 
> I love love LOVE comments from readers! :D <3 <3 <3
> 
> I'm on Tumblr - come say hi! :D


End file.
